


日落的颜色

by Tilldeathpartsus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilldeathpartsus/pseuds/Tilldeathpartsus
Summary: This is a authorized Chinese translation of Shades of Sunset from： ashestodustersThe original link： http://archiveofourown.org/works/7972675/chapters/18236605Spock意识到，当他将舰长拉进异族飞行器时在受伤一侧爆发的阵痛也许是个重伤的信号。*友情向*特别温柔的老骨头*特别温暖的小舰长*微Spuhura*尚未校对





	1. 1. A Child Of Two Worlds 两个世界的孩子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shades of Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972675) by [ashestodusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestodusters/pseuds/ashestodusters). 



> 再次重申这是授权翻译，原作者ashestodusters，原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7972675/chapters/18236605

“没有你我该怎么办Spock？”

跌靠在和他的舰长面对面，瓦肯感到他的嘴唇抽动地一笑。这曾经令他惊恐，现在他只是承认了他人类的一面，并且允许它偶尔在自己克制的外表上转瞬即逝地展露。瓦肯敏捷的思维已经想到了一个回应，充满智慧，不苟言笑。然而，就在他决定说出这个回应时，他无可否认地发现自己匮乏的体力突然需要用在别处。

呼吸正变得困难，而且下一秒更加困难了。

Spock意识到，当他将舰长拉进异族飞行器时在受伤一侧爆发的阵痛也许是个重伤的信号。

急促地吸了一大口空气，或者他不合作的隔膜所允许的尽可能大的一口，Spock努力转向Dr. McCoy，去使这个人意识到他不适的症状——仅此一次的模范病号。一直以来维持他运作的肾上腺素正在消耗殆尽，恰到好处地使瓦肯意识到身体里被撕开一个粗糙的洞有多疼。

“Doctor，”Spock设法轻声沙哑地去说，理直气壮地无视了舰长脸上的喜悦迅速转为担忧。

“What？”回应气急败坏，McCoy从他的座位上努力转身看向打扰他专心驾驶飞行器的那个音源。

Spock正要告知医官他的阵痛——现在是灼痛——医官突然转回脸面对显示屏。飞行器的不常见驾驶员诅咒着，飞行器猛地急拉向一侧，把Spock狠狠拍在船体上，直接摔在他受伤的一侧。  
有人喊了出来。

Spock从剧痛的薄雾中挣扎出来，视线游移，五脏六腑翻腾，他发觉刚才喊出来的人是他自己。

他的手又一次本能地覆盖在伤口上给以保护，Spock强迫自己颤抖着把手掌移开以评估损伤，却意识到自己令人目瞪口呆的地在愣盯着覆盖在手指上的绿色。

在眩晕的状态下，他比明显惊恐起来的舰长用了更长时间才反应过来。

“Spock,” Jim的声音颤抖着，他把手搭在瓦肯人的肩上，“你在流血。”

***

几英尺远处，飞行器的掌舵者Leonard McCoy的脑子疯狂地思索着他为数不多的几个选择。

此刻熟悉的呼痛声把他逼到了理智边缘，他恨自己如此轻易就能分辨出喊叫者的身份，而且他内心嘟囔着这喊叫不能是他听到的最后一次。从最初他们没有医疗器材地在死亡陷阱里飞行，他的选择归结为一：Spock不能承受更多失血，他和瓦肯人之前储备的血液库存和企业号一起不在了，而Spock的混血生理特征会排斥其他一切。

捕捉到Jim担忧的低语末尾只令他坚定了自己的计划。他所有能做的就是希望Spock不在他们赶到医疗中心前死于休克。

“Jim，你需要到我这儿来。”Bones厉声下令，企业号大副越来越频繁的哽咽的吸气刺激着他的耳朵，催促他采取行动。

“但是，”Jim开始抗议。

“立刻！”虽然他没打算如此严厉，这也足够让Jim放开Spock爬上驾驶座了，“我要你接替我驾驶这玩意儿，”Bones仓促地解释，“这样我去治Spock。”

“Yeah，sure，right. “Jim恍恍惚惚地答应。

“Jim，”Bones嘟囔着，四肢纠缠地交换了地方，“你得想个办法越快越好越轻越好的降落，你听见我说的了吗？还有不管你听见了什么，你都得集中精力，大地精的命就指望这个了。”  
Jim的面孔旋即沉入一张坚决果断的面具。

“Got it.”

满意地看到Jim不太可能从他目前的任务中分神，Bones折回他的病人处。

始料未及的颠簸过去后的几分钟，Spock已经设法一定程度地控制住自己。如果无视他依然吃力的呼吸和占据他皮肤的可怕的苍白，他看起来几乎好到可以在舰桥上操纵自己的工作台。

Bones可不会被懵住。

他一只手触及瓦肯人的脉搏，微弱而且急促，另一只手轻柔地拉开Spock捂住伤处的手指。

泛着光的铜绿色覆盖住了制服的一侧，Spock加速的心跳不料却确保着珍贵的液体不断加速流失。

尽力忽视因不适发出的小声音，Bones轻轻地从Spock身上掀起他的制服，却在看到伤口附近的淤血痕迹时心又凉了一截。

内出血。Shit.

Spock需要手术治疗，而且现在就要，不然也是很快就需要。

Bones不可能实施必要的措施，他只能延迟对手术的需求，并且希望Spock足够坚强。而且，他不想让Spock独特的血液泼在外星飞行器的地板上。

“Leonard,”Spock用嘶哑的声音说，但是立即被专业行医者制止住。通常Bones会用他特别的对待病人的态度，但Bones知道对Spock来讲即使试着放舒缓架势也是没有意义的。

“糟透了Spock，”当他尽可能轻的探式伤口时，瓦肯的呼吸颤栗起来，“你在内出血，所以我要你集中精力，将呼吸和脉搏尽可能减慢。明白？”

Spock睁大眼睛，抽搐着点头。Bones第一次发现自己谢天谢地，因为他经常抱怨瓦肯脑袋的巫术，而正是Spock的瓦肯血统有可能挽救他的挚友的生命。

满意于自己的观察确定了先前诊断分析，Bones转而处理手头上的另一个问题。将Spock腰带上的相位枪滑下来，他环视一周，找寻一处他可以从原处扯下来的金属片。他很快定位到了他需要的，他扯下原来在控制台上的一部分，粗鲁地把它顽固的末端分离开来。

当半瓦肯看到他取得的工具时，Bones可以看出Spock脸上的惊恐。这不需要动用科学官天才般的IQ来推测他们将要做什么，而且他可以看到Spock支撑住自己，准备再一次接受曾在Altamid救了他一命并且又会救他一次的粗暴的疗法。

Bones体贴地暂住，而后迅速脱去制服上衣，只穿着黑色里衣。他把蓝色织物团成球，引导Spock彻底躺下，脑袋枕在医疗蓝衫上。

“橙色。”Bones向上掀起他的衬衫来露出伤口时，大副突然喘息道。Bones吓了一跳，没料到陌生而突然的话，他心里大吃一惊，诊断起最坏的情况。

“Spock？”他一边用相位枪加热金属杆的一头，一边担忧地讯问他不情愿的病人的心理状况，等待令人安心又惊恐的红色火光来表明金属杆已经熔锻好待用。

“你问我最喜欢什么颜色，”瓦肯回答，犹豫，咬紧牙齿，后背暂时弓起来应对姿势改变带来的新一轮疼痛，双手在身侧握拳，一只手伸过来抓住医官衬衫的一角。Bones没有尝试把衣角拉出来，Spock需要支撑，“是橙色。”

Oh.

Bones把他的手搭在Spock肩膀上，尽力投射冷静和舒适感，希望接触感应的Spock可以接受它并有所受用。

“橙色，huh？和我料想的不一样，”说起橙色，他扯下来的那块金属开始烧成深琥珀色，“暖色调的东西。”

“是瓦肯日落的色调。”Spock低声说，“无需明亮，但温暖，熟悉。”不用心灵感应就能捕捉到Spock语气里的伤感，McCoy心里明白这个年轻一点的人已经失去了太多。  
从视线余光里他看到深红色的亮光。是时候了。

一瞬间的犹豫后，Bones摸到他的腰带，用闲着的那只手流利地把它抽下来，灵巧地折叠它，把它给了瓦肯人。

“这样你不会咬到舌头，”他对微皱眉头的Spock解释道。瓦肯人眼睛明亮表示明白，他允许Bones把皮料顺进他牙齿间，咬住织物，闭上眼睛。他不想看着。

Bones分腿跨坐在大副两腿上，用他自己的重量帮助Spock保持不动，仅此一次感谢Jim看不到，而且无法对这个有伤风化的体位指指点点。Spock身侧衣衫褴褛，仍然以着实危险的速度流淌下祖母绿色的血，他承受不起拖延。深吸一口气稳住自己的双手，McCoy攥稳了金属条。

毫无警示，他把炙热的工具稳稳地压在他病人的伤口处。

瓦肯喊出声来。即使因为临时塞住在口腔里的东西压抑过，也足够让Bones心中充满怜惜。Spock双眼突然睁开，身体绷紧，扭动，竭尽全力试图挣他痛苦的源头，这是徒劳。Bones知道，他毫不怀疑，如果Spock完全健康，他根本没可能压制他。可现在，在伤口仅用前臂把瓦肯压制住不动相对来说容易些。

医官尽量无视令人作呕的烧焦皮肉味，等待足够长时间让热量封住伤口，才将金属移开。

金属条在角落落地，发出令人满意的小声音。

在他身下，Spock的喊声平息成哽咽的呼吸。和他的朋友四目相对，Bones惊异于这个年轻人忍受痛楚的能力，虽然他小声对凄惨的同僚嘟囔着宽慰的言语。

飞行器突然转向，Bones支撑住Spock才倒过去来避免再来一次之前的小意外。快速地一瞥Jim，Bones就知道他有多紧张，控制着自己以免左右的东西都落下来砸到他的大副那一侧。Bones抬头还能看出Jim终于找到了一处可以冒险降落的地方。他几乎克制不住一声放松的叹息。

感到了身下Spock紧绷的状态开始松弛，Bones也放开了他的保护姿势，在Jim有机会看一眼他们之前，他温和地擦去他的病人眼里泄露的泪。

Spock用颤抖的手拿走了牙齿间的腰带，把它丢在一边，迟疑地渐渐开始深呼吸。  
“Leonard,”他的声音嘶哑轻柔。

“Shh，”Bones安慰道，给予对方从离开自己的父亲的本能，他把手放在Spock头发上，拇指轻柔的抚摸他的前额，擦过上翘着的眉毛，“我知道，Spock，我知道，look，Jim正要降落，然后我们就把你好好地包扎起来好吗？但在那之前，我需要你保持清醒。”

Spock把脑袋往Bones令宽慰的触摸那边转了转作为回应。这是一个瓦肯人平常决不允许他自己的做的反应，Bones专注这个机会，把更多镇静的思绪注入他心绪边缘模糊的嗡嗡声那里，他的手指小心的绕开那些连接点。

“所以橙色，huh？”片刻之后Bones发问，意识到Spock大概需要些帮助来保持有意识。瓦肯人轻声哼哼回应，“那瓦肯的日落是什么样的？”深棕色的眼睛闪烁了一下，与他对视，Spock的嘴角抽动，展露一个虚弱的微笑，Bones未曾质疑他的对话这么开头是种令Spock保持意识，他由它发展下去。

Spock，突然这么易碎，脆弱，他虚弱地深吸了口气而后开始诉说。他的声音柔和悦耳而且温柔，将最珍贵的记忆分享给他视为兄弟的两个人。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Capable Of Choosing Your Own Destiny

 

Jim气鼓鼓地跌滑进本不怎么舒服的医疗中心的椅子里。

在他面前的门后某处，Spock在为活命而拼搏。

Jim和Bones一起倾听着挚友用断续地声音描述着他母星的美景。只有当地居民才能那么描述。他们充满敬意地下决心记住每一个词语。Jim一半的思绪用在降落外星飞行器上，考虑到伤员，他得尽可能得轻。Jim坐在驾驶席上，当Spock越来越频繁地为了说出每个句子而挣扎时，他胃里的恐惧逐渐浓重。

后来，终于来到了地面，尽力把Spock又一轮的呻吟丢在脑后，惊心动魄的跑去医疗中心，Spock在担架上一动不动地躺着，医生们疯狂似的喊叫里，Bones愤怒的低吼是最大声的。“Goddammit,他是个绿血计算机，可他是我们的绿血计算机，别和我说你们知道怎么医治他，你们知道他心脏在哪吗？”

Jim恍惚记得Spock优雅的手指从自己的手中滑落，他们把Spock推进那扇门，而他不能跟进去。他跌坐在走廊里很久，心不在焉地试图回忆自己什么时候第一次抓住了瓦肯人的手。

Bones喊着要“血浆”和“电解液”，对晕头转向的医护人员抱怨“该死的地精灵的身体不接受瓦肯输血”。那些医护人员最终还是听从了他对Spock的专家意见。

然后一切安静。

在某一时刻Uhura出现了，面孔十分焦急。Jim知道她被登记为Spock的紧急联络人，虽说他们的关系近期有所起伏，但很快，Jim发现她也不知道多少。他们等待，唯有钟表滴答作响。

后来过了几个小时，几天，Jim不确定，Bones又一次出现了，笑着。这就是Jim需要的保证，因为Bones笑了，Spock就是活着的。“”

“他怎么样？”企业号舰长呼喊着跳下椅子。Bones迅速地打了个手势让Jim放低声音，Jim脸红了，他才想起旁边的病人们很有可能都睡着了。

“他是块顽强的草皮，”Bones轻声回应，“而且该死的走运，”Bones叹了口气，脸色沉下来，“但他还没脱离危险，伤口感染了，和我们预料的一样，热疗法总是引起感染，所以他得退烧。”

看到面前两张担忧的脸，他意识到这听起来不怎么宽心。

“那healing trance呢？”Uhura轻声问，吃惊于Jim从未听闻过此事。Bones皱了皱眉头，他显然知道那是什么。

“由于某些原因他没法进入healing trance，”现在Uhura也跟着皱眉头了，“我们已经和M’Benga谈过了，他是这的瓦肯头号专家，他认为Spock只是过度疲劳。就是这样，只要没别的意外，他就能好好地，甭管有没有healing trance。谢天谢地，他的血细胞数目在上升，还有抗生素来对抗感染。他可能随时起来了。”Bones打趣地一笑，“不过可能没他自己希望的那么快。”

藉由他朋友的乐观精神而松了口气的Jim突然意识到自己有多精疲力竭，他不知道自己多久没睡觉了。Bones看起来也意识到了这一点。

“Jim，去休息一会儿，反正直到明天他们都不会让任何人去探视Spock。”

“你也是，Bones，”Jim顶了回去，担心的他的朋友。

点点头握住Jim的肩头，Bones移过去和Uhura简短地交谈了些Jim不太懂的瓦肯事，虽然他应该懂。关于他视为亲密的朋友的人还有多少事他不懂？自责的他在脑子里下一笔——以后和Spock下棋的时候要多谈谈。

Jim又看了通向他朋友的紧闭的门一眼，然后转身离开，焦急和担忧从他心头移开，他开始找一条走出医院迷宫的路。

*

接下来的早上，刚一天亮Jim就到了医疗中心，像是刚刚有了点体力回光返照似的。他终于被批准可以见Spock了。

有一大堆人想要拜访半瓦肯，他们势不可挡。Bones已经被逼着做了一个次序表。开始的几天里只有舰桥成员和Spock的父亲，Sarek。排上日程，Bones告诫了他们Spock有可能无意识，或者大部分时间都在沉睡，因为他的身体在对抗感染。但是Bones很不情愿地承认，听到一些熟悉的声音可能对Spock有好处。 

Uhura中尉，由于和Spock有心灵感应的链接，留下来和半瓦肯待了一整晚。她在Spock的病房外面见了Jim。她很快解释了Spock仍在发烧，不过最坏的部分已经过去了。瓦肯人一会有意识一会儿无意识，一会清醒一会又不清醒，经常在夜里发烧做梦时说出几句瓦肯语。

“谢谢，Nyota。”Jim低语，惊讶的发现自己用名字称呼对方而没引起她的大惊小怪。

“只是，”Uhura哽咽，明显因为她的经历而动摇，“继续对他说话好吗？他看起来能从中找到慰藉，虽然他在沉睡。”

“当然了，”Jim同意，有些担心，她和平时相比太消沉了，“你还好吗？”

“只是，只是看他这样，”Uhura停顿住，双手不知所措，“让我明白我差点失去了他，”她的声音开始断续，眼睛里泪水积聚，“我不能失去他，我爱他。”屈服于他冲动的关心，Jim把她拉进怀里，拥抱了她。

“不会的Nyota，你不会失去他的，以我和Bones看来不会。Spock随时会要求说他可以上任，你知道，他会弄疯我们，他们会把他送出医院——只求解脱。”

Uhura无力地咯咯笑了，Jim撤开一些，望着她的眼睛，希望她能集中精力听自己接下来的话。

“我们都傻了，他和我，”他承认，“以为我们能把企业号丢下。船，船员，家。如果过去的几天教了我点东西，Nyota，那就是我们不能丢弃我们的家，相信我，Spock好起来的时候，你会是他第一个想到的，他最首要的。哎哟，他说服我们让他去参加救援任务，因为你在那里。我想对他来讲，这也是个警示。”

Jim等了Uhuta一下，让她重拾冷静，她刚刚被他的肺腑之言彻底震惊住了。

“真的？”她充满希望的低语。

“是真的，”他确认，擦擦她不听话的泪，“而且我戏荒我是那个荣幸的为你们两个苦情病患者喜结连理的人。”

至于这个，Uhura发出了她自成风格的笑声，微笑爬上她的脸庞，“谢谢，Jim，你不知道我多需要听这个。”

“没问题，我保证他至高无上的瓦肯属性会马上让他亲自告诉你，”Jim看了看门口，“在那之前，我推荐你去睡睡觉。”

点点头同意，Uhura慢慢将自己从拥抱中抽身，又凝视了那扇门很久，转身去自己的床上。留下的Jim深吸一口气，稳住双手，输入了进门码，希望着最好的，准备着最糟糕的。

Jim刚来医院时，设法逮住筋疲力尽但冷静多了的Bones。在解释他一上午不停地进进出出半瓦肯的房间前，不乐意的医官抱怨着Spock突然恢复的多么好，“太奇怪，Jim，大地精居然变得讨人喜欢了，我事实上都怀念他的侮辱了，你懂，”他密切关注半瓦肯，但相对没那么焦急，高烧已经退了，而且Spock慢慢在好转。

他感到宽慰，一进门就看到Spock醒了，而且清醒，面孔毫无痛苦，很有可能是用药的结果。Spock撑着几只枕头，头发可爱地歪斜着，虽然肤色不自然地苍白以及发烧带来的汗滴。他愉快地，或者说作为瓦肯人那种愉快地，从PADD上阅读，

很明显，如Bones所说那样，Spock在好转。即使Jim对生物床的显示器知识有限，他也可以明白那些读数比起之前几天有了显著的提高。

企业号的大副看着Jim走进来，给了他一个小小的微笑，并且扬起眉毛，他看上去毫无疑问凌乱不整。

“Captain，”Spock轻声问候，仍然微弱断续，Jim知道几天前他们火急火燎地给他做过插管，因为很明显瓦肯人因为伤口无法正常呼吸。

“放松，Spock”，Jim调侃，权利咧嘴笑着坐在床边上，无视那张床边的椅子——担心那会对他的可怜的背部造成永久伤害。“你怎样？”

“我……”Spock停下，用一秒钟评定自己的状态，“我有了显著的提高，Captian，即使我不能说自己‘好’。”

“听上去不错，是Jim，不是Captain，”Jim温和地提醒瓦肯人，“我们没在值班。”

“当然，Jim，”Spock低声回应，“请接收我的道歉，我的病情……让我不清醒。”

“接受了，”Jim宣布，小心的拉平床单，好想这个动作本身可以让他朋友感到舒服。

“Nyota离开去休息吗了？”Spock在一个尴尬的沉默瞬间后问。Jim能听出他口气里的担心和好感。

“是的，她看上去相当累，所以我把她遣送回家了。”Spock轻轻点头，微微皱眉。“Spock？”

“我不记得降落后的事情，”Spock供认，“这令人不安，但我确实记得Nyota的声音。”

“她几乎一整晚都坐在这，”Jim解释，欣喜于Spock因为她的陪伴而放松，正如Bones说的那样，“她说你总是说瓦肯语。”令他惊讶的是，这件事居然没让他的大副警觉。

“这不奇怪，就我做梦的本质而言。”

“我以为瓦肯人不做梦？”Jim问，他第一年的外星语课程回来了。Spock挑起眉。

“纯种瓦肯不做梦。”Ah，当然了。

“但你会。”Jim平铺直叙，小心谨慎。

“确实如此，”Spock平静，焦躁地回应，和以往的自己不一样。当他不提供信息时，Jim做了他这时最擅长的，追问。

“你梦见什么了？”Spock目光尖锐起来和Jim对视，他地惊讶隐藏在巧克力色的虹膜之下。有那么一瞬间，Jim认为Spock不会回答。

“Ko-mekh, ha-kel, eh paki-panu.”瓦肯与单词仅仅是低语。Jim不需要翻译最后一个词，它在每一个他出席过的瓦肯纪念活动中。另一个单词听起来特别熟悉。“”

“Ko-mekh，”Jim重复，心里希望自己没毁了发音，“我知道这个词，”他榨取自己的记忆，寻找上过的瓦肯语基础课，但Spock在他回忆起来之前就打断了他。

“Ko-mekh，”词语在Spock的舌尖流利的滚动，“母亲。”

Oh Spock.

Jim不舒服的吞咽了一下，把自己的手伸过去。瓦肯人疑惑地望着它，然后犹豫着握住了它。Jim尽力投射出自己的诚恳和自己的话。

“吾与汝同悲。”Spock闭上眼去应对悲痛，在他舰长的关心，爱，以及诚挚中安放自己。

“谢谢你，Jim。”这句话充满感情，他们之后都会拒绝承认。慢慢的Spock重新建立起屏障，Jim耐心的坐着等，在瓦肯人觉得触碰不舒服之前轻轻抽回自己的手。但他没意识到Spock累坏了，对话已经消耗了伤者太多。

“我恐怕自己目前无法继续谈话了。”Spock含糊地说，挣扎着保持自己睁着双眼。Jim对他笑了一下，征用了一个枕头，希望把椅子垫的不那么难受。

“没问题，Spcok，睡吧。”Jim顿了顿，发现他朋友已经睡着了便放轻了声音，他用了从Spock大使那儿学到的瓦肯词语，“我会在这儿的，t’hai’la。”

坐到了椅子上，Jim拿起Spock的PADD，找了一下古代地球的文学作品。他知道在接下来的日子的，Spock会喜欢它们的。

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Vulcan translations (I used the Vulcan Language Dictionary for reference here):
> 
>  
> 
> Ko-mekh, ha-kel, eh paki-panu
> 
> Mother, home and lost-world (a way of referring to the planet Vulcan following its destruction by Nero)
> 
> 母亲，家园，失落的世界。
> 
> t'hai'la
> 
> Variation on t'hy'la - Friend, life-long companion, blood brother/sister (not used as lover in this context)
> 
> t’hy’la变体，朋友，一生的伴侣，兄弟/姐妹（本文中不用做爱人）


End file.
